Conventionally, a vibration damping device including a flywheel mass body that receives a centrifugal force and functions as a restoring force generating member and an annular inertial mass body coupled to the flywheel mass body via a connecting rod is known as this type of vibration damping device (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). In such a vibration damping device, as the flywheel mass body swings with rotation of a support member, the inertial mass body swings with the swinging motion of the flywheel mass body, and vibration of the support member can be dampened by vibration that is transmitted from the inertial mass body to the support member. A centrifugal pendulum rotational speed-adaptive dynamic vibration absorber including a support member coupled to a rotary element that is rotated by power from a drive device and mass bodies that are coupled to the support member and swing about a pendulum fulcrum is also known as a vibration damping device (see, e.g., Patent Document 2). This rotational speed-adaptive dynamic vibration absorber is designed to have an effective order qeff that is larger than the order q of excitation of a drive device by a predetermined order offset value qF in view of the influence of oil.